digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Masters
|publisher= , (English Version) |designer= |engine=SDK |version=Open |released=(KR OBT:) October 30, 2009 (NA Pre-CBT:) August 30, 2011 (NA OBT:) September 27, 2011 |genre= |modes= |rating= : 12+ |platforms= |media= |requirements= 400 MHz+ 256MB 9.0c 8MB 2GB+ |input= , }} is a Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game by Digitalic for the PC. It was originally going to be released in English by WeMade in December 2010 but was delayed until early 2011. It was then announced in July 2011 that JoyMax would be hosting the game. In February 20th, 2012 Aeria Games launched its own server, Seraphimon. Game Basics The game is based on the anime series ''Digimon Data Squad, with supporting NPCs drawn from other anime series as well. The player begins by choosing between , , , and as the appearance of the character and then choosing one of four partner Digimon. The player then completes quests and levels both the character and the Digimon, as well as collecting new Digimon. New Digimon are acquired through a "mercenary system" involving either the hatching of partner eggs or the usage of a serial code found on select Korean Digimon cards. Characters There are four selectable Tamers and four starter Digimon. Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino, and their Digimon were included in the game's release, while Keenan and Falcomon were released in later updates for both the Korean and English versions. Tamers *Marcus Damon *Thomas H. Norstein *Yoshino Fujieda *Keenan Crier *Taichi "Tai" KamiyaKorean version only. *Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Mimi Tachikawa *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Starter Digimon *Agumon (2006 anime) *Gaomon *Lalamon *Falcomon (2006 anime) Mercenary Digimon thumb|300px|right|A sample of game play. *Agumon *Arkadimon *Armadillomon *Bearmon *Betamon *Biyomon *BlackAgumon *BlackGabumon *Blackgatomon *Candlemon *Commandramon *DemiDevimon (Bakemon type) *DemiDevimon (Devimon type) *DemiDevimon (Soulmon type) *DemiMeramon *Deputymon *Dobermon *Dogmon *Dokunemon *Dorumon (Dorugamon type) *Dorumon (DexDorugamon type) *Dorumon (Reptiledramon type) *Dracmon *Dracomon (Coredramon (Blue) type) *Dracomon (Coredramon (Green) type) *Drimogemon *Elecmon *Fanbeemon *Gabumon *Gatomon *Gazimon *Goburimon *Gomamon *Gotsumon *Guilmon *Hagurumon (Mekanorimon type) *Hagurumon (Guardromon type) *Hawkmon *Impmon *Keramon *Kiwimon (Blossomon type) *Kiwimon (Sinduramon type) *Kotemon (Gladimon type) *Kotemon (Musyamon type) *Kunemon *Lopmon (Turuiemon type) *Lopmon (Wendigomon type) *Monodramon *Mushroomon *Palmon (Togemon type) *Palmon (Woodmon type) *Patamon *Renamon *Ryudamon *Salamon (BlackGatomon type) *Salamon (Gatomon type) *Shamanmon *Starmon *Tentomon *Terriermon *Tsukaimon *Veemon (ExVeemon type) *Veemon (Veedramon type) *Wormmon Extras *Gizumon AT *Tanemon *Kamemon *PawnChessmon Black *PawnChessmon White *Kudamon Hatching Mercenary Digimon Hatching is the process by which a player obtains mercenary digimon. It involves retrieving the normal eggs that are dropped by defeated opponents, cashing them in at an NPC to get data chips, and using these data chips to hatch mercenary digimons from special partner eggs. There are currently nine types of data chips: *Beast *Rock *Devil/Dark *Bird *Dragon/Reptile *Plant *Fire *Insect/Bug *Aquatic Battle Battling is done in real-time. At all times the currently selected partner Digimon follows the player. The player initiates combat by clicking on the selected enemy or walking near a boss enemy. The player's Digimon then approaches the enemy and immediately performs their standard attack. The player's Digimon has a health bar measuring health and a DigiSoul meter. The DigiSoul meter measures how much energy the Digimon has to use special attacks. When empty, the Digimon can only use standard attacks. While in combat tamers are able to use items that restore health and DigiSoul but must wait several seconds before being able to again. After the enemy Digimon is defeated the player and Digimon receive varying amounts of experience points depending upon the level of them and the enemy. There is a tool bar running along the bottom of the player's screen with two columns. The first has a small thumbnail of the Digimon and click-able icons for the Digimon's special attacks. As the player levels up they have access to more attacks. The second column has a small thumbnail of the player and click-able icons for telling the Digimon to: attack, run away, stop attacking but not run away, and pick up dropped items. Combat takes place in real time with nearby players able to watch and even join in on battles; however, the only person who will receive experience and any dropped items is the player who attacked first. Players can also join temporary "parties" where players share all experience points gained in battle. Community Registration was initially restricted to Korean citizens, but an English version began its open beta test on September 27, 2011, and the international game went online on October 26, 2011. New Digimon are generally released every other week, and are available for purchase at the cash shop.During the maintenance, Joymax updates the site and the game as well. Current updates at the [www.joymax.com/dmo official Digimon Masters site]. Like most MMORPG's, GDMO has a guild system. Players can purchase a guild permit for 100M. Guilds can contain up to fifty members, including the guild master and three sub-leaders. Notes and References External links *[http://www.joymax.com/dmo/ Digimon Masters Official English Website] *[http://www.aeriagames.com/playnow/1681 Digimon Masters Aeria Games Page] *Digitalic Website *[http://www.digimonmasters.com/ Digimon Masters Official Korean Website] *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Digimon-Masters-Online/144813048900934?v=wall Digimon Masters Official Facebook page] Category:Multiplayer Online Games Category:Games